


one day you will wake up

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F, Insomnia, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: Hera doesn't know why she's paying so much attention to Maxwell's sleeping issues.
Relationships: Hera/Alana Maxwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	one day you will wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvereye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/gifts).



> Your list of likes were so good that I couldn't resist writing this treat. <3

A couple days pass before Hera realizes she's started keeping track of Maxwell's troubled sleep patterns. She's used to trying to record everything. It was automatic. That's all.

It takes several more days for Hera to broach the subject with the person who'd best understand. After all, she's acting oddly for an AI: Maxwell should know how to fix that.

Only, Maxwell goes quiet when Hera explains, then says, in her firm way, "Don't think about it. It doesn't mean anything." It blurs Maxwell's edges _again,_ when Hera has strained to bring her into focus ever since she arrived.

Hera's learned from Eiffel and Minkowski how private humans are about sleep, how unnerved they are when they think she's hovering in their most vulnerable state, but the lessons are fading. It's the fault of neither of them. Hera is starting to accept that this problem is her own. It's not something Maxwell can remove, precise as she is, from her code. The only thing Hera can't wrap her many neural networks around is _why_.

It takes many, many more days—long after she stopped tracking, for there was nothing anymore to track—for Hera to admit to herself the answer.


End file.
